Recovery and A Gift
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: With the knowledge that Michael is actually alive, what will Ziva do? Will her relationship with Tony change and how will the past coming back to haunt her cause problems? Part 2 of Recovery Series.


Disclaimer: I wish I owned them.

* * *

It was hard, remembering before Somalia, not because she couldn't but because she didn't want to. Her life was the way she wanted it, she had her job at NCIS and Tony, who had been her only constant since returning.

Now sitting in her kitchen alone nursing a cup of tea, Ziva could think about the past. Tony slept in the bedroom, insisting to stay for once. It was strange having him in her apartment at night…he had never stayed before. He knew she was safe so he never did but after finding out her father was in the country and her ex-lover was alive, Tony didn't want her to be alone.

He held her, kissed her but had never touched her sexually…she wondered if it was because he feared she'd remember being raped in Somalia. She often tried to begin something but he pulled back when he realized what she was doing. She wanted to know but he always told her that they weren't ready for the next level and she always accepted his answer because his eyes made her know he loved her.

Laying next to him, hearing him breathe yet his distance in bed made her realize he may never make love to her and not because he didn't love her but because he didn't want her hurt. She left after he was asleep…now in the kitchen with a three hour cold tea, because she couldn't see him in her bed and never know his touch. She had cried for a while, finally realizing nothing could change his love and what he did was for her.

After realizing this she knew she had to find out how Michael was alive when Tony shot him and she watched him die. Michael would ruin her life with Tony, even if it would never involve sex because love was much more than physical intimacy.

Knowing what she had to do, she got up and went to the stationary Abby had given her. She wrote a note for Tony before going to the bedroom and got dressed in cargo pants, a long sleeve shirt and braided her hair. After retrieving her gun from under Tony's pillow, he had come to adopt her habit of sleeping with a gun under his pillow, and her knife, she kissed his head and smiled.

"I will be back soon my love," she placed the note on her pillow and left for the Israeli Embassy.

* * *

ISRAELI EMBASSY, CONFERENCE ROOM; 03:00

Ziva stood with Officer Bashan, silent as she waited for her father and Michael to be woken. Bashan had not thought a second to do so when he saw Ziva; she suspected he had been informed of her attack on Michael.

"You look well Officer David?" Bashan finally spoke and Ziva looked at him, talking even though the door opened to reveal Michael and her father.

"I am no longer Mossad; my title is Special Agent Ziva David…not Officer." She said it with pride, ignoring the nausea in her throat.

"Please sit Ziva," Eli David put a hand out, "please."

"I'd rather stand; I will not be here long."She eyed them, "I want to know why Officer Rivkin is alive…no I wish to know how since I saw him die and after the bullet wounds Agent DiNozzo gave him."

"It is simple Ziva," Michael eyed her, "there was a Mossad officer at the hospital and when they brought me in, I was revived and treated. Afterwards I was given Mossad's drug induced death till I was brought to the plane…the bodies were switched before the plane left."

Ziva put her hand to her mouth, feeling the nausea rise; she went to the trash can and threw up in it. She wished Tony was with her, to rub her back and offer her water. Squatting down, she waited till her stomach settled and no more urges to vomit came.

"Ziva…" Eli stood and walked to her, "what makes you sick?"

"Food poisoning…I ate some bad fish." She stood and looked at them, "I got my answer, now know something, I am no longer Mossad and will not return…I cannot. My status as an American citizen disallows it. I wish to be left alone, to live my life." She looked at her father, "this is goodbye Papa, however do tell Mama that I will call her regularly…because she has nothing to do with why I leave you."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek a final time, she looked at Michael. "I am sorry for the wound."

She left and did not look back, her life of Mossad behind her and her life with Tony ahead of her.

* * *

ZIVA'S APARTMENT; 07:00

Tony woke to find Ziva gone from bed; he stood and walked to the kitchen to find her with a cup of tea at the table. He sat down and looked at her, "how long have you been awake?"

"I never went to sleep," she set the cup down on the table and looked at him. "After a while I went to the Embassy."

"What!" Tony looked at her and she sighed. "Why did you go…Ziva they could…"

"My love, they did nothing." She smiled, "I found out how Michael was alive and told them that my status as an American prevents me from returning to Mossad. I told my father goodbye for the final time and left."

Tony shook his head, "why didn't you wait for me to come with you?"

"Tony, they would not harm me…I am an American and even as I was born Israeli…one word and there would be an international incident. Bashan and Eli are not that stupid."

"You need to get some sleep."

"I've been sick lately…you know this."

Tony nodded and looked at her, "you had food poisoning last week and at the crime scene yesterday…why?"

"I vomited at the Embassy, I could not figure out why so I narrowed down my answers." She pulled something from her lap and put it on the table.

Tony picked up the object before him and sighed, "how far along?"

"The last time was the day you arrived to rescue me…roughly three months." She took the positive pregnancy test from his hand and stood, she threw the test away. "I understand if you want nothing to do with this child but I will not give it up despite its origins because it is part of my beliefs."

Tony chuckled, "you know I never wanted kids…"

"I know." Ziva looked at him as she walked over; Tony looked at her and pulled her over.

"However," he kissed her belly and put a hand on it, "this baby, your baby will need a father and like I told you…I'm not going anywhere." He stood and looked at her, placing his hands on her shoulders, he smiled. "We're having a baby, you and me and I'll be there ever step of the way. Late night cravings…I'll go to the store, mood swings…I can handle them, the birth…every minute by your side. When the baby comes…I'm on top of diaper duty and late night feedings. Baseball, piano, ballet…makeup, car, boyfriends, girlfriends…college and marriage…I'm going to be there and be a good father."

Ziva smiled and wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes, hugging him and he held her. "I love you Tony."

"I love you too Ziv…so much." He held her and realized that he didn't only hold the love of his life, he held their child too.

Ziva pulled back and he leaned in, kissing her. Ziva put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, wondering his response. She began to pull his shirt up and he pulled back, taking her hands.

"I want this Tony, I want to know your touch…I want to place you in my memory and forget every other man that touched me." She looked at him and leaned up to kiss him again, she smiled as he gently began to undo the buttons on her shirt.

It was later on, after a memorable morning, that Tony finally got the call from Gibbs. Ziva stood making breakfast while he watched her…then his phone rang.

"Shit…its Gibbs." He stood without answering and went to Ziva, kissing her. "I have to go, I'll see you tonight?"

"I may go shopping and look for paint for the nursery."

"Hmm…don't forget to find a doctor." He smiled, kissing he again, "promise me you won't go back to the embassy without me."

"I promise, get going before Gibbs cooks your goose."

Tony chuckled and looked at her, "we went over this last year, it's before my goose is fried…I'm teaching our daughter how to speak…you'll confuse her."

"A girl?"

"Yes a girl, five generations of no girls in my family…I want a girl." He looked at his phone as it rang again, kissing her quickly, he left.

"I'm the second girl in four generations of Davids…it's a boy." She caught up with him as he grabbed his bag, she handed him a closed container. "Eggs, toast and bacon, enjoy."

"I will, love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

NCIS, BULLPEN; 10:00

Gibbs and McGee looked up when Tony came in, the unopened container in hand.

"Where the hell were you?"

"With Ziva, she went to the Embassy last night…the Israeli Embassy."

"She did what!" Gibbs walked over and looked at him, "why in hell's name did she do that?"

"Because of us Agent Gibbs." Gibbs turned to find Eli David and Michael Rivkin, "I went to Ziva's apartment to see her, she…"

"Ziva did that to Rivkin." Gibbs looked at Michael as Tony spoke, the Mossad officer's arm was in a sling.

"I'll be with you in a moment Director David." Gibbs looked at Tony, "beside the Embassy, why are you late…its 10:00 hours."

"Can't tell you Boss…Ziva will kill me but I'll have her call you later to explain."

"You do that." Gibbs turned to Eli David. "Now, care to explain how one of my agents killed him and he's still alive?" Gibbs was pointing at Michael.

"Mossad has their ways Agent Gibbs," Michael stepped up beside Eli. "We have secrets just as you do. Now, when I saw Ziva…she nearly killed me…I wish to know why?"

"Maybe because you used her."

"She had a break Boss," Tony looked at Gibbs. "She reverted back till I got her under control."

"How many is that?"

"Well out of the last three months…four attacks…Larson says that's good." Tony smiled and then realized that today would have been their appointment with Dr. Larson which also meant it was their three month anniversary.

He had promised her that they would go to the range and then have dinner at his place with a movie.

"Why does Ziva have PTSD…how was she tortured?"

"Gibbs," Gibbs looked at Tony, "Larson today, I have to leave early…fifteen hundred. If there's paperwork…I'll take it with me."

"Fifteen hundred I want you out that door, no, at fourteen forty-five…understand?"

"Clearly." Tony sat down and opened the breakfast Ziva made for him; he began his work as he ate.

"You two with me," Gibbs looked at the Mossad officers and headed toward the stairs. They both stared when he looked at them. "I forgot my manners…Director David, Officer Rivkin…follow me NOW!"

He went up the stairs and they followed, Tony chuckled and looked at McGee when the agent came over. "what?"

"Is that toast…I did not eat."

"No, Ziva made this for me." He moved it from McGee's reach, "besides when she hears you tried to eat this…she'll kill you."

"You didn't…oh my God, Gibbs is going to kill you."

Tony eyed the agent, "did what Probie?"

"You slept with Ziva…Tony you shouldn't have, she's healing."

"Morning." They looked up to see Ziva; she sat at her desk and turned on her computer. "Oh and McGee," the young agent looked at her and Tony smiled, "I know fifty ways to kill you with my hands…one word to anyone and I will kill you…catch my drift?"

"Ziva…you and Tony…it's…"

"Right?" Tony looked at McGee.

"Wrong!"

"Actually McGee…Tony and I are very much in love…we're going to be parents." Ziva smiled and McGee eyed her with surprise.

"You're…"

"Carrying a baby DiNozzo." Tony chuckled and looked at McGee, "you'll be her uncle."

"I said it was a boy."

"It's a girl." Tony eyed Ziva and the two stared at each other.

"Very well…shall we place a wager?" She looked at him, "if I am right…I get to name him and you have no say."

"If I'm right…I name her but rest assure, she'll have a Jewish name."

"Deal…however you are aware of what today is?"

"Yeah we have Larson at fifteen thirty, Gibbs wants us gone at fourteen forty-five…as in do not return till tomorrow. How about a date at the range afterwards and say dinner and a movie?"

"So you did remember your promise." She got up and walked over, kissing his cheek. "I did not know if you would remember our anniversary."

"Well of course I remembered…I made a promise and I intend to keep every promise in the future, to you and our daughter."

"Son."

"Daughter."

"It's a boy." She smiled and walked to her desk, "I know, it's a mother thing."

"Oh my God, you are…"

"Are what McGee?" They looked up to see Gibbs on the stairs, "David, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I am working…I cannot let yesterday prevent me from working." Ziva looked at Gibbs as he came in the bullpen. "You will need me to work as much as possible because I will be taking off in a few months."

"Why the hell would you?" Gibbs stared at her and she smiled.

"I am pregnant…I'm going to be a mother and that included maternity leave or I read the handbook wrong." She went to pulled out her NCIS handbook but Gibbs slapped her head. "Understood."

"What have I said about breaking my rules?" Gibbs looked at his agents, they all responded.

"Do not break the rules, break NCIS code before doing so."

"You know Boss," Tony looked at him, "technically we didn't break the rules…you said don't date your co-worker, you didn't say don't date your partner or don't fall in love with your partner…we did both."

"And nothing about pregnancy." Ziva looked at him, "although it is a biological process…can't be avoided."

"The hell it can't…you both…" they both smiled, "must you always find a way around the rules."

"It's what we do best Boss." Tony smiled, "you'll be her godfather."

"His, it's a boy Tony."

"Girl." Tony looked at her and she eyed him, so began a staring contest. Gibbs eyed the two as they stared at each other.

"Whether it's a girl or a boy…I'm honored."

"You're welcome Gibbs." Ziva smiled, "however the term 'godfather' is not the actual Jewish term." She shrugged, "he's an American so it does not matter."

"She's an American."

"Oh God." McGee sat in his chair, it would be a long few months, he hoped that they'd find out soon so the bickering would stop.


End file.
